


His Best Partner

by assassin_inthe_scoutregiment



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Depression, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_inthe_scoutregiment/pseuds/assassin_inthe_scoutregiment
Summary: Short fic about Captain Shay Patrick Cormac helping you cope with your depression.





	His Best Partner

Wind softly blew over the deck of the Morrigan as you embraced the steady slapping of waves against her wooden planks while sitting with your back to the mast, knees pulled to your chest and eyes closed.

You longed for these rare moments of peace, even if they meant waiting until the wee hours of the morning to breathe in the salt-laced air without the constant prattle of sailors or Gist in the background to irk you. It was silence, permeated by the occasional sea gull's call, or crash of waves, and it was amazing. You took a deep breath, tilting your head back to meet the mast. 

Today had been difficult. You'd awoken with that all-too familiar weight dredging into your heart. Breathing had been hard. Simply waking up had been hell. Running a mission with Shay had been absolute exhaustion. Yes, you were trained to be an assassin hunter by him, but training could only help so much when every inch of your bones shouted for you to cease existence instead of fight on. 

Opening your eyes, you ran a thumb over the stitches lacing across your upper arm. It had been a well placed blow from the assassin, but only allowed because you'd been distracted. Another move from the man would have slit your throat in an instant, but Shay stepped in. His blade met the assassin's before another move could be made, saving you. 

Something deep within wished he hadn't intervened. You didn't possess the ability to make the blow to yourself; not to end your life, anyway. But perishing at the hand of a perfectly avoidable hit? In that moment, you truly believed you could have thrown yourself at the assassin, and let him finish the job. 

"Lass?" A familiar, Irish accent jolted you from your silence. Normally you had the hearing of an eagle, even with Shay's light footfalls. He'd managed to surprise you, giving away how truly lost in thought you were. 

Shay wore his normal gear for wandering the Morrigan at night; trousers slung low on his hips, a white undershirt, and boots rising above the bottoms of his trousers. His hair escaped messily from the ribbon tying it back. He tucked a strand behind his ear before taking a seat next to you, leaning against the mast, his shoulder making contact with yours. You slumped slightly to rest your head on his shoulder, eyes closed again. 

"You're having one of your days, aren't you?" He questioned hesitantly. You'd spent a fair amount of time either training or working with Shay. He'd grown accustomed to your depressive episodes, and somehow always knew just when you needed a friend most. You didn't verbally answer, but nodded. Words weren't necessary when you worked as closely with another as you did with Shay. 

He nudged you over slightly, wrapped an arm over your shoulders, and rested your head against his chest. 

"Can you breathe? Or is it one of those nights?" You nodded again, indicating your ability to breathe during this episode. "Okay, lass. Listen to me for a minute, and try to breathe. You're an amazing woman, Y/N. You can outfight any man I know, save maybe the Grandmaster. God knows you can drink me under the table, and I know for a fact that you've saved my arse more than once. If you weren't here, I couldn't be here."

Shay did this occasionally. He'd hold you when he noticed you were craving human touch. He knew if you isolated yourself, like tonight, you needed someone more than ever. 

"Whatever is rattling around up there, don't do it. Who would be my mission partner? Gist? He'd give us away from his rambling. Maybe Haytham would assist me for a while, but traveling by ship leaves him sick and useless. Lee is a nightmare to work with. The rest are useless for stealth. You're the best one I could ask for."

His arm squeezed your shoulders tight. You glanced up at Shay. 

"C'mon, Lass. We have a meeting with Haytham in the morning, and you need some rest. I'll stay with you, if you want." Shay stood, offering his hand. You grasped his hand with your own, letting him pull you to your feet. 

"Thank you, Shay." You mumbled, making your way to the cabin you shared. Typically you slept in separate beds. On these nights, when every thought under the sun raced your mind, Shay offered to hold you close, to give you the comfort you desperately needed. 

Shay, already clad for sleep, shed his boots and laid down, patting the spot beside him. You stripped down to trousers and a shirt as well before taking the empty spot. Shay laid on his back, with your head tucked to his chest. His arms held you tight.

"It's not a problem at all, Lass. I have to keep my partner on her feet, don't I? Now, let's get a bit of rest before dealing with the Order tomorrow."


End file.
